The Long Story
by yoyo6987
Summary: This is a really good story about Olicity read it. Love it
1. Chapter 1

The Long Story

Chapter 1

Rubbing my eyes, I started to rise from my bed. Another day, another useless day. Walking to my washroom. I opened my cabinet, making a squeaking sound. God I hate that! Taking my toothpaste and toothbrush outside of the cabinet. Squeak! I started to brush my teeth. Another day with this stupid job, I'm a secretary working for this horrible man. He makes me do these ridiculous jobs, but I call them harrassment. Like the other day he made me pick up a book that was right in front of his chair just so he can take a good hard look at my ass. I mean c'mon at least don't make it so obvious. God, that pig all he does is eat and eat. He does absolutely nothing but gets paid for that. And not just a little but a whole lot. You might be asking why I still work here and that is a very good question if it were someone else, but I really need this job. Considering it is the only thing that is keeping me alive every single day and that it pays my rent. I want to open a restaurant, and good one at that too. But owning a restaurant in Starling City is one hefty dream. So right now that dream is on hold, causing me to work for my horrible boss. Speaking of work, there's a newbie at work and I have to train him.

"Lord, could this day get any worse" I said aloud with toothpaste still in my mouth.

Closing my door, and locking it with my key. I hear another door being locked, it was Barry. Ahh, Barry Allen he is something, he lives a few doors down from mine. 4E. He's walking right towards me, wow, what do I do. Before I realized, the papers I had in my hand fell. Really right now Felicity Smoak, need to be dropping everything in front of Barry.

" Hey do you need help with that?" I heard a deep voice say.

I looked up to find Steve, smiling with his perfect teeth, gosh why does he have to be so sexy. Like why does he have to sexy, smart, and kind.

"Um.. ye-yea-yeah that wo-woo-would be great" I stuttered back. Gosh, why did I have to act like a dork in front of good looking people. Like in fourth grade and I was in a play, getting the lead role where I had to kiss, my crush on the cheek, and ended up face planting on the ground.

" Hey here you go" Barry said while handing my papers to me.

" Thank you so much" I said back. Smiling maniacally back to him. Gosh I really am creepy, why can't I stop smiling. Stop smiling Felicity.

"So how come I never seen you here before" he asked questioningly. Wow that one hurt, I only live a couple doors away from you Barry.

"Well I leave really early because of my job" I said back. " Maybe next time I'll leave a little later with you… I mean not with you, you know what I'm just going to stop talking right now…" I said feeling my face get warmer and warmer. He started to laugh at my awkwardness so I decided to join. We stood for there for a minute just kind of staring at eachother.

"Um well, I have to get to work, it was nice meeting you.."

"Felicity Smoak" I said a little too quickly sticking my hand out.

Grabbing my hand, shaking he said Barry Allen in that oh so sexy voice. Imagine, him moaning my name when…Oh damn it, I had to go early today to train the newbie. Letting go of my hand, feeling the loss of warmth from Barry. I bid my good bye and started down the hallway. Wow, I haven't even met the new guy and I already hate him. Getting into my car, starting my way down to Merlyn Global Group. Getting to the building and taking the elevator 18 floors. I walked in to the main offices. Putting my bag onto my desk I picked up the profile check of the new employee.

Name Oliver Queen….wait what!? Oliver Queen.


	2. Chapter 2

Name Oliver Queen….wait what!? Oliver Queen. Like billionaire Oliver Queen. Why would he want to work here? I had the profile check in my hand and was walking where he was seated, his back towards me, talking to the CEO's son. Tommy Merlyn. Kinda of cute but a real douche bag if you ask me, made a pass on me, on one or more occasions. But the ladies still go crazy for him in the office. Walking closer to the both of them, first being spotted by Tommy who was smiling at me like an idiot.

"Well if it isn't Miss Smoak" He said with a sly smile. " Come here to accept my offer about that you know special evening" with a wink.

"Cute Merlyn, but no, I actually came here to train the newbie here" Looking at the rather large man in that tiny chair...WOW! He is really big...No, Felicity cannot be talking about the new guy like this. Even if he is a playboy, billionaire that can probably make you moan his name just by staring at you. Erasing those dirty thoughts, away I made Oliver follow me to the filing room.

Turning around to his intense gaze I started "Okay listen, what we have to do here is organize these papers in alphabetical order, are you up for that big guy… I mean not in that way, you know what you probably weren't even thinking it about that way. I also wasn't thinking about it that way because you probably aren't… I mean you probably are very large down there, seeing by your height…" I awkwardly added. He was just staring at me and then all of sudden he leaned and kissed me. I stood there in shock. Oliver freakin Queen is kissing me and I'm not doing anything about it so I let it happen, until his tongue licked my bottom lip asking for entrance in where I pulled apart. Feeling my face was getting rapidly red, I turned around on my heel running away. Exiting out of that room, as quickly as possible I wasn't aware of the person carrying a large latte which later, spilled all over me.

"Can this day get any worse?" I said, wiping away at my face. Sprinting now to my office because I know that I have an extra outfit. I opened the door and closing it right behind me getting some tissue to try and wipe some of the latte off of me. Then shedding my top and skirt off I began to take my extra clothes out of the clear plastic protective bag, when the door opened.

"Hey, I just wanted to tell you that I was sorry and I shouldn't have done that…

Me being stupid I turned around to find Oliver there staring at me. Looking me up and down and stopping at my chest quickly being covered by my hands.

"Oh god, get out!" I said quickly trying to hide behind my chair.

"Ok wow, Tommy says that you don't have a boyfriend. How on earth do you not have a boyfriend with that body?" He said while smirking.

"Get out!" Getting something so I can throw at him but he quickly closed the door. This officially is the worst day ever.

The next day I quickly went into my office before I bumped into Oliver. He is such, uuuhhhh, why does he have to so hot, I mean why are all the jerks the good looking ones. Slumping into my seat while wondering about this question, I heard the door open slowly.

"Hey Felicity are you in here?" I heard a familiar voice call out. Turning around it was none other than Oliver Queen. Remembering the incidents that happened yesterday, I rapidly became warm.

"I don't want to talk to you right now " I exclaimed back.

"Oh wow, okay was my father, please call me Oliver" He said back, closing the door behind him. "I just wanted to apologize for my behaviour yesterday, obviously I was acting like a dick-"

"Yeah, a big one" I argued back. Quickly regretting coming out from my mouth.

Slightly chuckling, "Yeah, and I was hoping that maybe we should start on a clean slate. Hi, I'm Oliver Queen and you are?"

Smiling, I held out my hand and said "Felicity Smoak. Nice to meet you Mr.. I mean Oliver" We both laughed at that, than we stopped. I was remembering the kiss that we had yesterday and how it felt different from all the other kisses I have received in my lifetime.

"So what work do you have for me today?"

"We're going back to the filing room, but one question why do you work at MGG if you have your own company?"

"Well, I needed a job and they wouldn't let me work at Queen Consolidated because I practically slept with all the women there. So technically I got kicked out of my family owned company" Smirking he replied back to me.

"You're kidding right"

"Yeah, I wanted to working with Tommy this year because I haven't been with my best friend for five years, so yeah. But now I have a question for you"

"Ok, what is it" I said while gathering the remaining papers on my desk. Getting up from where he was sitting across the room, he came by my side and whispered, huskily into my ear.

"When did you get that incredibly sexy tattoo on your hip?"

Shocked, and dazed on how to answer that question. I slapped him and then stalked off.

"I like you Smoak, you're a real feisty one" He yelled behind me. But the weird thing was that I couldn't stop smiling the whole day. Was I really going to fall for Oliver Queens charm?

REVIEWS ARE WELCOME


	3. Chapter 3

Opening the door I was surprised to see Oliver standing there, smiling holding three movies in his hand.

"Oliver, what are you doing here?" I asked questioningly to him.

"Well, it's a Friday night, and I was kind of bored because Sandra had to cancel so what better not to apologize for the mistake I made earlier this week" he said smiling.

No Felicity be strong he just want to get into bed with you and you so don't want that right now because there is a perfectly capable man named Barry Allen who might be interested.

"Um, come in Oliver" I said while opening the door more wider allowing him entrance. Oh my god! NOT THAT ENTRANCE. SO NOT HAPPENING TONIGHT. I don't know the night is still young. Oh shut up inner Felicity.

Closing the door, I turned around to see Oliver getting comfortable on my couch, giving me this wicked but sexy smile very sexy smile. God this going to be a very long night. I was walking towards him like I was in a trance before, I heard another knock. Opening it to find Barry.

"Oh um hi Barry… So what do you need" I said, while waving my hand behind my back signalling for Oliver to hide.

"Well, I finished at the office early tonight and wondered if you would like to go get some drinks tonight"

"Wow okay, that would be really nice, but it's really bad timing Barry-" I was saying when Oliver interrupted… shirtless!

"Hey babe, you coming to bed?" he said to me while kissing my cheek. Me being me became extremely red, what is he doing.

"Oh okay… umm.. maybe I should come back… I mean leave" Barry said trying not to make eye contact, me doing exactly the same.

"Yeah, see you later…" Before I can say goodbye Oliver closed the door.

"What the hell was that!?" I exclaimed, "Look you can't just do that.."

"Listen, I just helped you, so you better be thankful"

"THANKFUL, ARE YOU KIDDING ME OLIVER? YOU MADE EVERYTHING WORSE" I said yelling, close to crying, " You know how long I haven't had sex for? For a very long time, and I was maybe thinking that Barry can help with that because he's extremely hot, but really nice too. But with that little stunt you pulled, I probably will never get anyone" I said moving to the couch now.

"Listen… I only did that… so you seem more desirable, what I did right there made him want you more. You were choking, he was asking for drinks and you were going to say that you had company, no guy wants that. He just wants a yes or a no, and either answer he wants to sleep with you. Look tomorrow he's going to talk to you and act different but what you're going to say is that we broke up, okay. So which movie." he said taking a seat beside me.

I was still shocked… and why was this man still shirtless it should be illegal to be this hot.

"Are you sure?" I asked quietly.

"Look, I know what I'm doing and a matter of days, you'll be banged"

"And here, I thought the great Oliver was a sweet man"

"Hey, it's not me who had'nt have sex for years"

"IT HASN'T BEEN YEARS" I exasperated.

"Then how long"

" A few days"

"Sorry what"

"Okay four months" I yelled.

At that he got quiet, but his eyes had something, want? Desire? Lust?

"You know I can solve that, problem" he said coming towards me, "But I won't because you like Barry. Can we finally watch this movie now? That's all I really want to do right now!

Wait!? Felicity did you just hear what he just said?

"Sure, what movie?" I asked while taking a seat beside him.

A WEEK LATER

"Felicity" I heard a voice calling from behind, turning around to see Barry walking slowly towards me.

This is it Smoak, you're going to not take Oliver's advice and just tell Barry the truth.

"Hey Barry, how's it been?" I asked casually.

Chuckling a little, Barry quirked his lips a little… Something that Oliver does a lot during my rambles.

My god Felicity do you really need to thinking about him, when one of the hottest guys that actually might like you back is standing right in front of you.

"So, uhmm I was just coming to say sorry for what happened last week… I should have called or something like that" he said, a little more quietly.

"Honestly Barry…" This was it, the moment to tell the truth or a lie "Oliver is just a friend… a boyfriend that I just broke up recently with" I said.

What AM I DOING?!

"Oh.." he said sounding a little surprised, "Okay, I know this might a be a little be rushed but would you like to go out with me this Saturday night. I mean I totally get it if you aren't ready, but there's this new Indian restaurant that just opened and I hear some really good reviews from there. Or we can go for some Italian, and again only if you want to, I totally get it you aren't up for it becau-"

"Barry" I said while interrupting his little ramble, "I would love to go out with you on Saturday"

"Really, wow I didn't expect you to say yes but okay, so Saturday at 7?"

"That's perfect" I answered back. I turned on my heel heading towards to the elevator, but before pressing the button I turned around to see Barry doing a little victory dance. Stifling a little laugh, I got into the elevator. Today is going to be a good day.

Throwing my bag onto the desk, I got right to work before I noticed it was time to leave getting my bag and taking off all the lights.I headed towards the printing room, just to check up on Oliver if he was okay. It was really strange on how he didn't bother me today. Yeah we all know why you really sorry because you didn't get your daily dose of Oliver. Okay was it so wrong to wait for a beautiful man like Oliver to compliment yourself like, seriously stop.

"Oh...my good Oliver,ohhhh- oh my GOD!" I heard a female voice pant out, "Uhh Uhhh"

"Oliver is everything alrig-, OH MY GOD!" I shrieked, while covering my eyes. There I saw Oliver Queen bangging the brains out of the receptionist on floor 9 on the… printer. God I'm not going to using that thing for months. "Who is this Oliver did she come to join us?" The blonde bimbo asked, and I know what you must be thinking I'm blonde but I'm not that blonde. Don't even lie, you would want Oliver taking you hard and fast anywhere. Like at the mall, the movies heck even the dry cleaners.

"Oh no Sophie she's not like that, she is one would call innocent" Oliver said with that playboy smile of his.

"Okay," I said, still covering eyes with my hands, "Oliver I would like to talk to you alone, and fully clothed please. I'll be waiting outside, quickly grabbing the door handle.

A few minutes passed on, when the woman came out smiling a little goofy smile.

"Let… me jusssttt teeellll you somethingggg before youuu go in-" she slurred, before dropping to the ground.

"Okay, erm uhhh," I said trying not to step one her, "Oliver, I'm coming in you better be clothed" I said while opening the door.

"Felicity," he said in that charming voice of his, "what must I be so grateful for this visit making my date run away"

"Well, uhhm I was trying to be nice and chec-, Oliver you're not wearing pants or *gulp* underwear" saying the last bit a little more quietly.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry, let me just ahh," he said while picking up his boxer shorts off the ground, "So yeah what were you saying"

"Well Oliver good night, uhhm" I said walking away from him, but before I can grab the handle to the door. He grabbed my hand sending electric shocks through my whole body. Quickly turning around towards him, I looked into his eyes. And at that moment there was a side to him that I have never seen before, a side that I feel that he probably never showed anyone. And at that moment I didn't listen to the little nagging voice telling me that he is not good for you Felicity, he only knows how to break hearts. And at that moment I loosened his grip from my hand and grabbed his neck, driving his head towards mine connecting our lips together. Something about this kiss was simple but quite extraordinaire, like it was meant to be. That night we made love to each other, but let me just say it was one of my greatest mistakes. I remember waking up from his room, quietly and quickly getting dressed before he wakes up. Quickly getting out of his was the last time I ever seen Oliver Queen.


End file.
